Hotch's Ruined Date
by Jen7118
Summary: Hotch's date with Beth doesn't go quite as planned!


**A/N:** Just a cute little one-shot of how Hotch's date with Beth doesn't go quite as planned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

**Hotch's Ruined Date **

Hotch saw _her_ as soon as he and Beth walked in the restaurant. Why did _she_ have to be here? He asked himself silently. Before he could turn and run the hostess grabbed their menus and had them follow her to their table.

As they got closer to _her_ table he tried to hide himself which was easier said than done. Beth was quite shorter than him even with her heels on. He moved faster then was needed and ended up bumping into the hostess when she stopped. He gave her a quiet apology and quickly took his seat. Beth looked at him curiously but took her seat as well. Taking the menu from the woman he opened it and hid his face as best he could. _She_ could not see him, it would ruin his date.

Beth looked around the dining room then back at him. "Aaron is there something wrong?"

"Of course not, I'm just starving." He lied looking at the menu. What was really wrong was the beautiful brunette sitting across the room. Wait did he just say she was beautiful? He huffed silently. Ever since the case a few weeks ago when he talked to her in a way he never had before he had been thinking weird things. Sure they were friends and had been since she proved herself to the team but she never opened up about herself like she had that day. It opened his eye so to say. She wasn't just another agent, she wasn't just on his team, and she wasn't Prentiss anymore. She was Emily, the beautiful, intelligent, caring woman that he couldn't get off his mind.

He stupidly thought asking Beth out would help but not twenty minutes in he was worrying about Emily. Beth even kissed him already and all he thought about was how Emily's lips would feel against his. It was no use.

"Aaron, are you going to order?" Beth asked pointing to the waiter who he never saw come over.

Hotch nodded and ordered the first thing he saw on the menu and tried to smile as the waiter took his menu. Now he didn't have a cover to hide behind and the way Emily was sitting she could definitely see him.

Curiosity started to roll through him. Who was Emily with? He leaned over squinting trying to get a look but all he could see was the back of the man's head. Dark hair and tanned skin. That was about it besides the suit he had on. It was nice probably more expensive than his own suit.

"Aaron what is going on?" Beth asked somewhat pissed off.

Hotch looked at her. "I'm sorry Beth. I was just distracted." He apologized. She smiled softly and he decided then he was not going to let Emily ruin his date even if she really wasn't doing anything.

Conversation came easily to Hotch and Beth even though it was their first date. She was a nice woman who loved to joke around. Which was new to him but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Their conversation went easily to their training and the marathon. Then it went to Jack, his son. Hotch definitely wasn't ready to jump over that hurdle yet which Beth respected. Jack was still so young and Hotch didn't know if bringing a woman into his life would be best for the boy. So they left it at that.

After dinner was eaten Beth excused herself to the ladies room. That was when Hotch saw who Emily was with, none other than his mentor and best friend David Rossi. That's why Dave pushed so hard for this date with Beth! So he could take out Emily! Hotch's blood began pumping and his fists clenched.

"How could he?" he whispered harshly.

"Who's he?" Beth asked pulling Hotch's attention back on her as she returned from the restroom.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking. Long day." he tried to control himself but if he didn't get out of there fast he wouldn't be responsible for what happens. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Do you want to have a walk around?" she asked hopeful.

"Um… do you mind if we call it a night? The case today was long and I'm getting exhausted."

"Oh, sure." She stood pulling on her shawl and taking his hand. He smile awkwardly but didn't let go. It was nice holding her hand; different from holding Emily's but still nice.

After Hotch dropped Beth off and he quickly dodged her second surprise kiss of the night he didn't know where to go. He didn't want to go home. Jack was staying at Jessica's and he didn't want to be alone. So he just drove around.

His mind was working over time thinking of all the things he could do to Dave and no one would know it was him that he didn't notice he drove straight to Emily's apartment. Looking up at the building he told himself to drive away but instead he found his hands going to the door handle and his feet landing on the pavement below him. Soon he was standing in front of her door pacing like an idiot. Not knowing what to say or do he just starred at her door. She probably wasn't even home. She was with Rossi for crying out loud!

Before he could turn to leave his phone started ringing. Pulling it out quickly he noticed it was Beth. He hit voicemail and put the device away.

"Are you going to knock or just stand in my hallway?" Emily asked standing at her open door.

Hotch's eyes grew big and his brain went dead. He was caught!

"Well?" Emily asked shrugging her shoulders.

"I-I don't know." he finally answered. He was so embarrassed.

"Okay well come in so you don't freak out my neighbors please?" she moved into her apartment trying not to laugh. She saw him at the door sometime ago when she was getting ready to settle down for the night but was content to let him figure out whatever was on his mind. The man was a complete mystery to her. One minute he is acting interested in her like a few weeks ago taking her hand and even slightly flirting with her. She shared some really personal things with him and he did in return but then he acted cold towards her. Only acting professional and not making eye contact and now he was at her apartment. She didn't know what to make of it.

She even tried to have a nice Valentine's Day by going out with Rossi but all she could think of was her Unit Chief. Rossi must have had enough talking about the other man because he brought her straight home after dinner.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked after he followed her inside and shut the door.

"No, Emily I- I'm not sure why I came. I should leave." He turned away.

"No wait." She said walking towards him. When she was face to face with him she saw it in his eyes. He was scared. "What's wrong?"

Hotch took a deep breath trying to ease his nerves but to no avail. He wasn't good at this. He doesn't tell people how he feels but he had to. "I don't want you to date Dave." He said in a whisper that she barely heard.

Emily's eyes softened. "I'm not dating Rossi." she held back her chuckle. "And how did you know I was out with him anyways?"

He let out a breath he was holding at her confession. "I saw you at the restaurant tonight." He decided it was best not to lie.

That time she couldn't help it, she laughed. "Really? Why were you there?" she knew the answer. He was on a date with Beth. Man she hated that woman. Emily was not the type to get jealous but ever since he started training with the other woman Emily was as green as the grass.

"I was with Beth." He confessed.

"So why can't I date Rossi? It's not against the rules." She countered walking back into the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge. She was going to need it to get through this conversation.

"I know but…" he didn't have an answer except that he wanted to date her but he didn't want to say that. She would probably laugh and throw him out.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked setting down her beer and taking pity on him. Tired of him not having the guts to tell her the truth she decided to bite the bullet and tell him what she wants instead.

"Sure" he shrugged.

"I don't want you dating Beth."

Hotch's heart skipped a beat. "You don't?"

"No, I don't." she smiled. _Take the hint man!_ She yelled silently.

"Who would you like me to date?" he asked gaining his confidence back.

Emily shook her head. "Me" before she could think his lips were on hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet like she thought it would be. His arms drew her in to his warm body and his tongue ran across her bottom lip. She gasped softly at the feel of his cold hands sneaking under the back of her shirt resting on her warm skin.

As Hotch pushed her as close as possible he let his tongue explore her mouth. She tasted bitter from the beer but there was also a sweetness to her. She was intoxicating.

Air finally became a problem so she pulled back and slowly opened her eyes. The slight made her breath catch in her throat. Hotch was smiling down at her with happiness shining in his eyes. His hair was slightly tousled from her hands running through it but he looked gorgeous.

Emily smiled and asked cockily "So you like my answer huh?"

Hotch growled and kissed her again. "Yes I do."

She backed up and looked at him seriously. "What about Beth?"

"She's nice but she's not you. I only want you. What about Rossi?" he countered.

"We only went to dinner because neither of us had dates and we didn't want to go out with Morgan and Reid. And he will never ask me out because all I talked about was you." She smiled.

Hotch chuckled then sobered. "Will you go on a date with me on Friday?"

"Yes I will."

Hotch kissed her softly and promised himself this date would not be ruined.

The Happy End!

**A/N:** That's just how I imagine his date going and I will not think otherwise! *grins happily*


End file.
